epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles of History, ERB wiki edition
Yo, it's Gliscor with some more news. Last time, I said I'd start casting people for covers after Tesla vs Edison was out. Now, Metal and I's Tesla vs Edison cover is out (on soundcloud) and it's time to reserve some stuff for the wiki. Metal and I have already done the director battle, tesla vs edison, and mozart vs skrillex (and I soloed Goku vs Superman). So any other battle is open, and I'll update this blog with current progress on each battle. Closed Parts - Nice Peter (Metal, Probably) - EpicLloyd (Me, Probably) - 10th Doctor (Me) - Sir Isaac Newton (me) - Bill O'Reilly (me) - John Lennon (Metal) - Adolf Hitler (me) - Albert Einstein (me) - Ghost of Christmas Yet to come (Me) - Darth Vader (Metal) - Cleopatra (Sierra) - Gandhi (Tina) - HAL9000 (Loygansono) - Ebeneezer Scrooge (Loygansono) - Stay Puft Marshmellow Man (WoodenHornets) - Jack the Ripper (Bobdave Potato Man) - Thor (Loygansono) - Batman (Joe) - Mr. Rogers (Me) - Pablo Picasso (me) - Gorbachev (me) Next Battles In Progress John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, 1st and 3rd Hitler vs Vader, Oprah (Sierra) vs Ellen (Lexi), Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra, Blackbeard vs Al Capone, Miley Cyrus (Lexi) vs Joan of Arc (Me), Columbus (Me) vs Kirk (Tina), Abraham Lincoln vs Chuck Norris, Leonidas (Joe) vs Master Chief (me), Bubbles (me) vs Seagull Crew (Metal), Napoleon (me) vs Napoleon (Yobar) Parts Open Sarah Palin Lady Gaga Hulk Hogan Macho Man Randy Savage Kim Jong-Il Justin Bieber (Maybe) Beethoven Stephen Hawking Genghis Khan (Maybe) Easter Bunnny Billy Mays Ben Franklin Gandalf Dumbledore Dr. Seuss William Shakespeare Mr. T Wright Brothers, Orville and Wilbur Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi Marilyn Monroe Steve Jobs Bill Gates (Maybe) Doc Brown Bruce Lee Clint Eastwood (Lexi or Joe) Sherlock Holmes Dr. Watson (Maybe) Robin Moses Santa Claus Elves Eve Martin Luthor King Junior Rasputin Stalin Lenin Gorbachev Putin Bob Ross Michael Jordan Muhammad Ali Donald Trump J.P. Morgan Kanye West Rick Grimes Walter White Stephen King Artists (Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael) Turtles (Same names) Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Adam Savage Kari Byron Tory Belleci Grant Imahara Romeo Juliet Bonnie Highly Requested Characters Hannibal Lector (Received: Anomonoylyoyloyly or whatever, Loyg) Zeus (Received: BreZ) Edgar Allan Poe (Received: Bobdave, Skeep) Egon Spengler (Received: Loyg) Jamie Hyneman The 4th Doctor (Received: Skeep) Clyde Barrow How to "get" highly requested characters A lot of questions have been surrounding this, but I have decided and found a way around this battle. In the comments section, link a video/vocaroo/soundcloud file of you doing one of the characters and I'll take a listen to it. If I think that it's good enough, you'll get the part, and that'll be decided after at least 5 people have turned in audition files. Have fun! Completed Battles Goku vs Superman Spielberg vs Hitchcock Mozart vs Skrillex Thomas Edison vs Nikola Tesla Mitt Romney vs Barack Obama George Washington vs William Wallace Hitler vs Vader 2 Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Lance Armstrong vs Babe Ruth Leave stuff in the comments, and I might add you in. It won't be first come, first served, though. Also, this is all for fun and a tribute for ERB's amazing work, so have fun, and if you're reading this, Peter... HI PETER Category:Blog posts